


Birdie

by atqnement



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Golf, Happy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atqnement/pseuds/atqnement
Summary: Alex decides to take Casey on a date to the driving range, where the only problems are the weather and Casey’s lack of skill for golf.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Birdie

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be part one of a series about Casey and Alex’s spring break to Florida :)

The sun hadn’t risen yet, but streaks of color hinting to the blistering day to come tried to peek over the horizon, covered by dark clouds Alex hoped wouldn’t bring rain.

But even though no one in the community—save for the children on vacation—was up yet, Alex had forced Casey to wake up. And because of Casey’s lack of Florida vacations, Alex had to lend her one of her favorite golf shirts, a baby blue one with the tiny white insignia of a polo rider, and her plaid skirt. Fortunately, Casey had never failed to drag her oversized sunglasses and worn visor wherever she went.  
And so within fifteen minutes, a hungry and still groggy Casey had let herself be led into Alex’s golf cart, one so old that the ‘Cabot’ monogram on the hood had started to fade, its evergreen color lightening to the beige of the cart. She let Alex wrap an arm around her waist and hold her close enough to touch the gas pedal. She didn’t know where they were going—and why Alex had insisted on her getting dressed up and doing her hair.

Until she finally opened her eyes and ears to the sound of clattering behind her. Two large covered bags, one black, one blue, containing golf clubs. Lots of golf clubs. They were going golfing when Casey had never been. How was she supposed to see the hole from there? She had never been one for accuracy even in the smallest games of mini golf that Olivia had tried to suggest. 

“Alex, I-“ Casey began to protest, trying to sit up from her slumped position on Alex’s body. 

“I know you can’t golf. We’re going to the driving range. All you have to do is hit the ball. No holes—no score. A nice stress reliever. And I promise that there won’t be any old ladies to lose their clubs because they can’t hold on.” 

Alex turned the golf cart onto a smaller path, still paved, just more secluded. Tree branches and flowering bushes hung over into the road, brushing against the golf cart. 

Casey felt a tap on her head, perhaps a leaf, and reached to brush it off, only to find that Alex’s nimble fingers had made their way to her head and brushed it off. Her fingers lay draped across Casey’s cheek, stroking along her jawline in rhythm with the crickets. It was almost silent outside except for the noise of the animals and the hum of the golf cart as it slowed down and turned into a parking spot. 

Alex held Casey closer as the golf cart turned, as if to keep her from falling out. Casey pretended she didn’t notice Alex’s hold tighten protectively as her hand stopped stroking and just cupped her cheek. She let herself linger in the warm feeling in her chest that blossomed as she fought the urge to curl up under Alex’s arms. Maybe it was just the sleepiness, but Casey hoped that the morning would end with her doing just that.

“Casey?” The smile bled its way into Alex’s voice as she tried to scoot out of Casey’s grasp. Her head lay on Alex’s lap and her arm curled up the the spot where Alex’s hand had been. Casey smiled and sat up, smoothing out her hair.

“I don’t get why we have to bother with the whole fancy clothes thing. It’s just an old tradition, right?” Casey slipped out of the golf cart and walked behind it, hoping to be able to help Alex with carrying the clubs, but there was no need as her eyes dawned upon Alex brushing past her, a finger beckoning her to the grass, multiple clubs coiled in her arms.

Setting the clubs against one of the small tables beside the range, Alex caught her breath and turned to face Casey, trying to stop herself from looking at the way the muscles in Casey’s arms flexed as she stretched them. 

“Well, it’s mostly tradition. And just some form of etiquette. Imagine if the seniors came dressed in their Sunday tea party dresses. Not the most active attire. Or attractive.” Alex let a laugh slip out as she bent down and knocked over one of the wooden boxes, letting the balls tumble out so she could reach them easily.

“I guess that makes sense.” Casey tugged at her skirt. “Which club do I use? They all look so similar. I feel so out of place here.” 

“I’ll help you.” Alex stood back up and walked over to the table to find a club for Casey. “And don’t worry. There’s no one here to judge you. I know how mean little old ladies can be.”

“Did you do that for a reason?”

“Do what?” Alex’s brow furrowed in light of Casey’s statement. 

“Oh, I don’t know. Make me get up early. Make me come here when no one’s around.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Alex’s lips. “Well, it’s just that it’s nice when it’s empty here. Whenever I can find time to spend here, I always try to come when there’s no one to bother.” Her lie did not go unnoticed.

“Planning something sinister, Cabot?” Casey smirked, tilting her head towards Alex, who hoped that the blush that seemed to cover her whole body wasn’t visible in the dim light. She hadn’t, in fact, planned anything more than just an early morning golfing lesson, but Casey’s smile made her think otherwise. She chewed on her bottom lip and handed Casey one of her good clubs. 

They walked over to the middle of the range, right next to each other. Casey didn’t really know where to start. Maybe just hold the handle and hope? But luckily, Alex set her club down and walked behind Casey. 

“Before you take my head off, you should learn how to swing. Now—it’s not about hitting it as hard as you can. Bend your knees, tee in the middle.” Casey obeyed, the athletic stance coming easily from her years of softball. “Keep your front arm straight, and your eye on the ball. Sort of like softball, you’re just looking at the ground this time.” 

Alex wrapped her arms slowly around Casey’s waist, reaching to grasp her hands and peek over her shoulder. She moved with Casey’s body, bringing her arms up behind her and nudging her leg so it turned just enough to allow free movement as she swung the club. Alex brought Casey’s hands down again, avoiding the teed ball, and then turned her front leg again to face the other way. She pulled Casey’s arms up.

“This is the part where you look up. Make sure to keep your wrists straight. Don’t turn them and keep your hands relaxed. And ta-da! You rival Tiger Woods.” Alex squeezed Casey’s shoulders and moved away, behind Casey. She picked up her club and set down a ball on top of an already placed tee.

“Alright, your turn. Remember, you don’t need to swing hard. The club does the work for you. And try not to break it—It’s expensive and it’s not a wood bat.” Casey laughed and peered over her shoulder at Alex with gleaming eyes.

“Fine. But don’t laugh if I’m terrible.” Casey shuffled her feet and tilted her head down, staring at the ball. She lifted her arms the way Alex had, and swung them down. And missed the tee. And then spun around on her heel to face Alex. “What do you know? My prediction came true!” Casey raised her arms in mock victory. 

“Everyone’s bad their first swing. Watch me. All you need to do is be relaxed. When at the driving range, all one has to do is beat themself. It’s not a race.” Alex lined herself up, feet planted firmly behind the tee. Casey studied her arms as they gracefully swung in an arc, the ball flying of the tee, seemingly floating in the air until it landed a few feet past the 200 yard mark. Casey whistled. 

Alex sheepishly smiled, feeling proud of herself but awkward in front of Casey, who had failed miserably. But she kept encouraging her, not letting her give up even though the grass by her feet was torn to shreds and many of her balls lay just a short jog away from her. And finally, as Casey’s club struck the tee with a sound thunk, the ball flew high and far, a straight bullet that cut through the humid florida air. 

“Wow. That was pretty good! And straight. You’ve almost got old Lisa-Marie beat.” Alex’s next words got caught in the back of her throat as a light drizzle started. Raindrops appeared on Casey’s face and shirt, making the material almost translucent. The couple both looked up at the sky that had just opened up upon them.

“Should we stay out?” Casey peered around as a breeze began to pick up and the raindrops started growing larger, until one struck her right on top of her head.

“I’m not sure. Florida weather is unpredictable. It’s either going to drizzle or pour.” But as the wind started to whistle through the trees and the rain seemed to fall sideways instead of down, Casey knew the answer.

“I’ll take the latter.” The rain poured down Alex’s face, settling on the top of her nose and dripping down. Casey noticed Alex’s club slip harmlessly from her hand onto the ground, and suddenly she found herself pulled against Alex. 

Alex tangled a hand into Casey’s hair, some of which fell in damp streaks across her face, its natural color darkened by the rain. Water fell from her eyelashes as she stared into her lover’s face. She heard the soft thud of Casey’s club hit the ground next to hers and suddenly Casey’s hands were wrapped around Alex’s back, fingers finding their way to the hem of her now skin-tight soaked polo shirt and crawling their way under. 

Alex took her free hand and hooked it around the back of Casey’s neck, pressing herself tighter against Casey’s shivering body. Whether from the chill of the rain or the way Alex traced circles around the base of her neck, her body trembled next to Alex’s. Their lips met, crashing against each other. Alex’s tongue found its way against the ridge of Casey’s top teeth, but she forced herself to pull away, staring into Casey’s half closed eyes filled with lust and desire.

“Maybe-“ her voice came out dark and raspy. Alex swallowed. “Maybe we should finish this inside.” And so they both kissed and stumbled their way into the empty clubhouse, fingers fumbling for buttons and light switches as they shut the door behind them, leaving the clubs outside to rust.


End file.
